Dejavu
by NMCLovesyoU33
Summary: This is a story about a girl names Natalia Black she is Leah and Jacobs child her best friends are Jared and Paul. her boyfriend name is Joshua Call. But josh becomes a member of the pack and imprints on none other than Clairabell; Natalia's older sister!
1. Preface

~PREFACE~

My name is Natalia Maria Black. My father is Jacob Black and my mother is Leah Clearwater. My two best friends name's are Paul Ultra and Jared Blueriver, and my boyfriends name is Joshua Call. My boyfriend has been my life for as long as I can remember! Jarred and Paul have been have been there for me my whole life, there like my brothers! They don't trust josh though; things have been on the rocks between me in josh for the last couple months! There's something you need to know about my family. I live the worlds of make believe, my best friends and parents are all werewolves and as recently as 2 months ago my boyfriend joined there little club. I feel bad for josh he is in the same pack as my parents and as my overly protective best friends!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – Shaking Uncontrollably

There was a knock at the door I ran to get it; it was josh! I threw open the door and said " Hey Joshy!" "Hey Nathy! Can I come in we need to talk!" he replied "sure!" I said we walked in and sat on the couch, he grabbed my hands "look Nathy, I love you, you know that, but something happened today!" he said "oh okay, what?" I asked concerned. "Well I was running errands and I ran into your sister" he said "yeah Claire was at the mall today you haven't seen each other in forever" I giggled "Nathy I imprinted o-on your s-s-sister!" he said detached "NO PLEASE NO!" I begged "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it, and I'm not sure I want to, Nathy Claire is my soul mate!" he said totally detached at this point! "GET OUT GET OUT THIS ISTINT" I screamed. Just than the door flew open and in ran Paul and Jared " Natty what's wrong?" Jared asked concerned "H-H-HE I-IPR—RINTRD ON MY S-S-ISTER!" I half yelled half cried. Jared and Paul growled Paul started to shake! "Nathy I'm sorry please I'm so sorry!" Josh begged "GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE HER! GET OUT!" I yelled shaking uncontrollably than I turned into a big tan werewolf 30 feet from everybody!

KEY=

CONDENSED = JOSHUA

BOLD= NATTY

LIGHT= JARED

REGULAR= PAUL

20 minutes later

**IM A WEREWOLF? DAMN I HATE THEM!**

Natty you need to calm down or you won't be able to change back!

**DAMN I FUCKING HATE THEM! **

Natty I'm sorry you had o go through this like your mother did, but you can't stay angry and become bitter!

**I REALLY REALLY HATE THEM!**

Please natty calm down!

Is she okay?

Josh go away!

**YES GO! I HATE YOU I HATE YOUR FUCKING IMPRINT SHE IS NO LONGER MY SISTER YOU TELL HER THAT! **

Nathy—

**DON'T CALL ME THAT**!

JOSH WE DIDN'T BEAT YOUR ASS CAUSE NATTY DISTRACTED US BUT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS INSTENT WE PROMISE WE WILL!

**FORGET YOU I'LL BEAT IS FUCKING ASS! **

Josh phasing out

Natty he's gone please calm down

Yeah think of happy thoughts

Thoughts of me on the beach with Jared and Paul came into my memory and I calmed enough to phase back ducking behind the couch the other two put there clothes on and ran up the stairs to get me some clothes and threw it behind the couch I caught them and put them on swiftly. I jumped up and ran to Paul and Jared's open arms they gathered around me and I wept on their dry shirt. They pulled me to the couch and sat on each end I fell in the middle and laid my head on Paul's lap and feet on Jared's lap and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-THE FIGHT**

I woke up the next day still having my head on Paul's lap and legs on Jared's lap. "Are you okay?" Paul asked me. "No Paul my heart literally hurts from the pain of it all!" I said hot tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Natty, I truly am," he said. " I know Paul, I know!" I said sadly.

There was a knock at the front door, since I moved to laying my head on Jared's lap while I was talking to Paul, and I didn't want to wake him up, Paul got the door for me. I herd mumbles " I'll be back in two minutes, natty!" Paul hollered. "Okay!" I exclaimed sadly. The door slammed shut behind him, than I heard yelling and cursing, I looked out the window to see Paul yelling at a very scared looking Josh! I shook Jared awake "come on Jerry (I'm only allowed to call him that) Paul is about to kill Josh!" I exclaimed "stay here I'll stop Paul!" Jared said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Stop it? I want to see it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Jared laughed and I pulled him up and out the door, just in time to see Paul punch josh in the jaw breaking it with a loud snap! Josh punched Paul in the noise, and we heard it break with another snap. I gasped and started to shake "Calm down, Paul can handle it!" Jared soothed. Paul did handle it! He punched Josh in the collar breaking his collarbone with an even louder snap, Paul looked over and saw us for the first time, he gave an apologetic look. "Natty I'm--" he said but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I walked over to Josh and punched him in the other shoulder blade making a loud snap of my own, he cried out in pain "that's for breaking Paul's noise!" I hissed, walking over to Paul and straightening it before it healed crooked.

I grabbed Paul's hand " come on Paul lets get you cleaned up!" I exclaimed. " Natty--" Josh exclaimed "Save it for someone who gives a fucking crap!" I snapped, he flinched from the cruelty of the words. Just than a car pulled up in the driveway, it was claira, I guess she freaked out because of the blood, because she ran out of the car and over to Joshes side! " Joshy what the hell happened here?" she asked concerned. Than she looked up at Paul, "what the Fuck did you do?" she growled, I started to shake. "I broke his collarbone and jaw," Paul said with a smile! "YOU ASSHOLE!!" she screeched. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU SLUT!" I yelled at her she looked up at me for the first time "AND YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN?" she asked appalled "of course not!" I said with a smile " I punched him in the other shoulder and broke it!" I exclaimed a smile playing on my lips. She huffed grabbed josh by his good arm and towed him to the car driving off again.

~= beginning of scene or end

Bold= Paul

Outlined=Natalia

Italic = Jared

~Jared and Paul on parole~

**Lets check on Natalia!**

_Okay but lets make it quick!_

~Natalia was sitting on her bed hot tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably she was ripping pictures of Josh and her into fours, than throwing them into her lit fireplace.~

_That's not normal!_

**Is any of this normal? This isn't a normal situation!**

_You got a point! I can't believe Josh, it's not so much that he imprinted, but what he said to her!_

~Josh is holding natty's hand hot tears running down her face she says "NO! NO PLEASE!" he says "i'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it, and i'm not sure I want to, nathy clairas my soul mate!~

**IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!**

_Everything makes you angry Paul, everything except natty that is!_

**JARED!!!**

_What no one is here! By the way how are you going to keep your feelings for her under her radar, if she's in your head?_

**By YOU NOT bringing it UP!!**

_Paul, for real!!!_

~Natalia phases in~

DAMN I HATE BEING A WEREWOLF! Hey guys!

_Hey natty!_

**What's wrong natty? What happened?**

~ Natalia sitting in her living room reading a book when Josh and Claira walk in, hand in hand laughing and smiling. She starts to shake but, is breathing in and out trying to calm herself, when josh leans down and kisses Claira on the mouth. Natalia is shaking uncontrollably. She jumps up and pushes past them! Josh has a shocked look on his face. Than says "Natalia I'm--" but Natalia cuts him off. She says save your breath!" Josh looks down at claira and his linked hands and lets go of her sister's hand and looks back up "Natalia I'm sorry, we didn't see you!" A hot tear runs down her cheek and she says " I remeb-ber when I wa-s-s the first one y-you looked for n-now you don't lo-o-ok at a-a-ll! She starts to shake more than starts to run out of the house, Josh goes to run after her but Claira grabs his hand restraining him, Natalia noticed the attempt and restraint, Natalia looks at Josh hot tears running down her face. He has a pained look on his own face. A rush of anger comes to Natalia and she says "YEAH DO WHAT YOUR BITCH WANTS YOU TO DO!'' She's shaking even more at this point , it's amazing she hasn't already exploded! She runs full speed out of the house, 50 meters from the house she explodes shredding her clothes.~

**WOW!**

_WOW!_

WHAT? I know I should control myself more! I'm sorry!

**NO—**

_It's not that Natty, you had –_

**AMAZING SELF CONTROL!**

_Yeah much better than me!_

**And CERTINLY ME!**

REALLY?

_Yeah, but a newborn warepup has more self-control than Paul! He was the worst of us he used to explode out of his clothes every week! He couldn't go to school for months!_

**Yeah those were the good old days!**

~Two nerds scared shitless doing Paul's homework~

(we ALL started to laugh!!!)

***

I ran up the steps of Jared and Paul's apartment, and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately to a surprised Paul his expression quickly changed to excited. "Hey Natty!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Hey Pauly!" I said smiling a mischievous grin appeared on his face " I told you NOT to call me that!" he laughed . I smiled widely he pulled me into his massive arms, "your going to get it now!" he laughed he began to tickle me. I laughed crazily. "Okay okay, I surrender!" I laughed. "Alright than!" he said letting go of me a huge smile plastered on his face. "I wanted to see if you and Jared wanted to get some ice cream?" I asked "Jared's got a date!" he explained "oh okay, you want to go than?" I asked "SURE! You know I can never pass on ice cream!" he joked. We both laughed, ad he grabbed his jacket and we headed for town

Paul and I got are ice cream and walked down to First Beach. We sat down near the waves and I leaned my head on his shoulder, I remembered that Josh and I used to come down her and bath in the sun! Hot tears fell down my cheeks. Paul took his big hand and wiped away the tears! "Natty, don't cry honey," he whined "your to beautiful to cry!" I don't know why everyone thought Paul was an asshole he was so sweet and caring to me! But I have seen him be an asshole to many people but not me never me! So I asked him. "Paul? Why are you an ass to every one but not me? You are such a sweet and caring person!" I asked truly perplexed! "Honey, not everyone disserves your kindness, but you, you are the only one who disserves mine!" he said truthfully. "I love you" I exclaimed. "I love you too! Always and forever!" he said smiling. My answering smile reflected his exactly, as though in a mirror.

5 or so miles down the beach we heard laughing, Paul and I turned to see who it was coming from, a tall and small figure were laughing, but they were to far to see who they were. The guy tripped the girl who fell flat on her butt laughing hysterically, than she pulled on his arm, and he fell to the floor next to her. "You're going to get it now!" she giggled and climbed on top of him so she was strata ling him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. He took the bait ant cupped her face with his hand, deepening the kiss, she broke the kiss off and he whined, I would recognize that whine anywhere! Than it clicked it was Josh and Claira, hot tears rolled down my cheek and I began to shake, "what's wrong ?" Paul asked me concerned "I know who they are!" I said realization hit Paul like a bolt of lightning! "oh well, let's go I want to see a movie at the theater and it starts in an hour and a half!" he said with a smile. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up with him, once I got up he put his long arm around my waist. I smiled and we walked to the theater just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Chapter 3 THE DIRT ON MY SHOE AND THE DIRT ON MY SHOE`S SHOE!!!!

ONE WEEK LATER

It's been a week since the breakup I wouldn't be able to get through this if it hadn't

been for Paul and Jared! Paul has been my Savior in all this! I hate being in the same

mind as Joshua Call hearing all his lusting thoughts towards my sister! It hurts it

hurts so damn much! I'm getting really sick and tired of walking on my Ex and my

sister making out on my sofa it's like a stab in the heart with every touch they have!

Its pure agony! I'm thinking about moving out Paul and Jared offered me a room at

their place.

I was on my way home now with Paul after another day at the movies with

Paul, we were going to go to the beach so I needed to get my swimsuit on, Paul

parked his car and I jumped out of it, it was amazing how graceful I am now that I

am a werewolf! I quickly ran inside the door was unlocked witch was kind of weird

considering that my sister always locked to the door Paul was a head of me, I heard

a gasp escape his lips. "What is it Paul?" I asked concerned " Nothing talia, lets go the

other way around" he answered quickly " No this way is quicker!" I replied "Talia

please I wanna show you something over there!" Paul said "sure sure" I said I got

that from my father. Than I heard a bang from the dinning room I looked around

Paul to find a shirt I picked up the shirt and sniffed it it was joshes, I continued to

follow the trail of clothes into the room that I herd the noise from while Paul was

pratically begging me not to go into. As I reached to door I herd a giggle. I swong the

door open to find a very naked ex and little sister having sexual intercourse on my

sofa. I started to shake " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? YOU KNOW

WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION IM NOT SUE I WANNA KNOW!" I screamed

"Talia lets go honey" paul begged while glaring at Joshua "Natty?" was my sisters

Only response "Talia who is talia?" josh asked dumb founded " Me dumbass every

time someone calls me Natty it reminds me of my dumbass ex boyfriend so Paul and

Jared came up with Talia" I responded, " I thought you'd be out all day!" my sister

said dumbfounded "im done im sick of this shit !" I said bitterly "what?" my sister

asked confused " im moving out !" I responded paul steped forward and pulled his

large arms aroung my waist to confort me. "WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT!" my sister

exclaimed! "JUST WATCH ME! IM SICK OF THIS BULL SHIT I`VE TIRED AND TRIED

BUT APARENTLY TRYING ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! " I yelled "NO PLEASE " she begged

"I don't think you get it this was the last straw!I DON'T JUST DISLIKE YOU

ANYMORE! ITS PAST THAT POINT!" I yelled "no no please" she cried " CLAIRABEL

MARIE BLACK, I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ! YOU ARNT EVAN THE

DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE !" I screamedso load that I think that the

nabors heard us I stormed up the staires with paul behind me and packed my bags

quickly tjan I stormed down the stairs josh was there "Natty please" he begged "its

Natalia!"I hollerd "AND IF SHE IS THE DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOES THAN

YOUR DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF THE DIRTS SHOES!!!" I YELLED as I pushed out of

my way and slamed the door behind us I slid to the floor and started crying paul

called jared and he was over in a flash he grabbed my bags and Paul gently picked

me up from the bottom of the floor and towed me into the truck "shes my sister" I

kept mummbling "my sister!" I cried Paul picked up my cell phone and called a

number on my phone "I think its time you guys came home Natalia isnt doing to

well" I whispered into the phone "okay I'll he you soon"


End file.
